Quick Sheme Ways to make Money: Inuyasha style
by Lappy Love
Summary: How would Inuyasha and the gang make money quickly? Find out as they brave the Furby of Death; Evil Playstation Laywers; and The Shadow of Death Ninja fighting cat Buyo!! {AN: Money making parts come in at chapter three}
1. The Beginning origanal isn't it?

Hullo! This is LaprisKnight (LK) in her new Inu-Cam!! This is a half secret camera show/ completely weird sorta-like adventure. THING ABOUT FLUFFY-CHAN IS TEMPORARY (JUST THIS CHAPTER) PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR THE THING ABOUT FLUFFY-CHAN IN THIS CHAPTER (I need the reviews). Anyway here's the disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Inuyasha (although I wish I did own him '.~)  
  
Inuyasha: WWHHHATTT!!??  
  
LK: Just a joke (*really it isn't, but he doesn't have to know that, now does he?*). Anyways please meet my (adorable cute) co-host Inuyasha!!!  
  
Fangirls: YYYYAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I thought I told my agent I didn't want them here.  
  
LK: With Mioga as your agent, do you think he could do anything except hide when the going gets rough?  
  
Inuyasha: * sigh * I'll never get away from them!  
  
LK: Anyway onto the first chapter:  
  
Meeting the Gang and the Not-so Secret TEMPORARY Crush on LaprisKnight  
  
LK: WHAT TEMPORARY SECRET CRUSH??!! I DID NOT PUT ANYTHING ABOUT A SECRET CRUSH IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You might not have, but I did. * smirking *  
  
LK: WWWWWHHHHHAAATT?!!!!! * tries to strangle Inuyasha, but failing miserably because he held out his hand and was pushing her away by the forehead *  
  
*************  
  
LK: (Let's see I have a camcorder, I've fallen through a well and I'm now surrounded by my favorite anime characters in the world in feudal Japan. ..... Maybe if I don't move, they won't notice me.)  
  
LK is standing in the middle of the Inuyasha crew wearing bright clothing from the future and they can see her, they just think she's paralyzed (or mentally retarded) by the way she's not moving.  
  
Inuyasha to Kagome: Okay obviously this is someone from your word and probably is strange and from the looks of it she'll probably join the group because this is her fanfic.  
  
Kagome: yep, hopefully Miroku will be mean to her so she'll make him something stupid.  
  
Miroku: I heard that. T_T  
  
Sango: * sounding all innocent * But you're a pervert and if you flirt with her in the wrong way you'll probably going to regret it. *_*  
  
Shippo: Remember last time when you flirted with that girl? You almost died because she ripped your wind-tunnel.  
  
Everybody: * snickers *  
  
Miroku: Look that was a mistake okay!!!!!  
  
Sango: Sure, it's a mistake every time when you ask ever single pretty girl you've ever met to bear your child.  
  
Miroku: * blushes *  
  
Shippo: Hey, you haven't asked Sango that question ye-  
  
Miroku grabs Shippo by the mouth with an evil look on his face (we can tell what's going on here ^.^)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: * sweatdrops while looking at the others fighting *  
  
Kagome: * pulls out 'job listings' * Okay, are there any new series hiring?  
  
LK: * looks up from filing her nails because no one seems to be noticing her * clears throat *  
  
Everyone stops and looks at her (Miroku holding Shippo by the tail)  
  
LK: Finally you have noticed me. I want to join your group so I can tape very embarrassing scene of you all when you least expect it.  
  
Everyone else: * big eyes *  
  
Inuyasha: What makes YOU think you can just waltz up to us and join us???  
  
LK: * pulls out laptop (from where? Nobody knows), clicks some keys, Tetseiga is now in her hands and in full power, plus Inu-chan is in human form)  
  
Inuyasha: How...? FINE, you can join, just turn me back to normal and give me my sword!!!  
  
LK: * smiles sweetly, clicks some keys and Inu is back to normal * Fine, so first off I want to get some embarrassing shots of Fluffy-chan. Then we can go look for your shardy thingies.  
  
So they travel through the woods and they meet Rin.  
  
LK: SHE'S SO CUTE!!! I've always wanted to meet her in real life!!  
  
Shippo: What about me, aren't I cute? * Eyes going all big and shiny *  
  
LK: * completely ignoring Shippo and following Rin now *  
  
LK goes on ahead and takes out her camcorder to where she sees Sess putting in his colored contacts and his red eye shadow.  
  
LK: (I wonder where he gets his make up.)  
  
Fluffy looks at Rin who came over to him and Jaken gives her a very cold stare muttering: "She took his love away from me."  
  
Jaken then comes to inspect the bush Rin came through and when he parted the bush, LK screamed and kicked him unconscious.  
  
He landed near Flurry and didn't move for a while then started twitching  
  
LK: * Panting * GAWD!! EVERYONE HATES THE THING SO WHY CAN'T IT BE KILLED. ........ Opps.  
  
Fluffy then looks up at LK who all of a sudden looked very windy and wistful.  
  
*************  
  
Inuyasha: See now where you have the not-so-secret temporary crush?  
  
LK: shut up.  
  
************  
  
Fluffy approached her in lighting speed so that now she was backed up against a tree trying to look nice and friendly but still all those little sweat drops kinda gave it away that she was scared out of her mind.  
  
Fluffy-chan: who are you?  
  
LK: Me? No one, just your average teenage girl from the 21st century who fell down a well into feudal Japan.  
  
LK continued to smile uncomfortable whilst Fluffy-Chan was ... Thinking about .. things (namely her).  
  
Jaken back in the distance: NOOO!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOUTHER HUMAN STEAL MY MASTER'S LOVE FROM ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LK, Rin, Fluffy : * look at Jaken with big eyes, which had just started twiddling his fingers*  
  
While Fluffy was distracted thought LK ran off and left a cloud of dust in her place.  
  
********************  
  
LK ran into the group while they were eating dinner.  
  
Inuyasha: Got anything good?  
  
LK: No, just your brother (or sister, I couldn't tell when I first saw him on the show) applying his make-up.  
  
She sat down and ate with the others (she didn't know what they were eating and she didn't want to know).  
  
Of course, then during that nice quiet moment a demon had to attack and try to take the jewel shards that they had.  
  
Sango: Kagome you distract it whilst I try to kill it!!  
  
Kagome: Okay * started shooting arrows *  
  
Miroku: And I'll suck!!!!!  
  
Wait, that didn't come out right.All attacks were failing because Inuyasha wouldn't start fighting until he finished his ramen noodles, so LK summoned a mighty warrior:Buyo the obese fighting ninja cat!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone (even the camera crew and director): * anime fall * all except LK (who is laughing manically MUAHAHA) *  
  
(I know very stupid but can you imagine Buyo (which means obese in Japanese) in ninja armor and being stronger then all combined warriors at the time, I sure can)  
  
Buyo the amazing obese ninja cat clawed at the demon and defeated it in a dazzling display of skills. Buyo disappears and everyone still is anime- fallen.  
  
*************  
  
LK: Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd.. We'll leave it there for now.  
  
Inuyasha after a few seconds: Of all the bad fanfictions I've read about my series, this has got to be the most ... embarrassing.LK: what about the ones with Kagome and you being in a romance. Inuyasha: what? They have those!!  
  
LK: I suggest you type in 'Inuyasha Romances' in the search engine and you'll more then enough proof of how much romances you have about yourself.  
  
Inuayahsa: * on ff.net * WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT?????!!!!!!! I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH $^*# IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuayasha gets knocked over the head with a frying pan.  
  
LK: Watch your language, think about Rin!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *inaudible muttering *  
  
*****************  
  
The crush was TEMPORARY and it is now over, so please do not send any flames  
  
***************** Remember this is my first fanfic, so please be kind ^_^ please R&R!!!! 


	2. The Magic Karoake Machine and the 'Osuwa...

Thank you CTCandInuyasha60516 for my first review and hopefully I'll get more (Shadowfire (Kaibakam) has over 200 reviews so I gotta do some catch up with this one) after about 3 years)  
  
*****************   
  
This chapter we have a new character!!! Chibi-Inuyasha!!!!  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (although I wished I owned him '.~) neither do I own any of the songs in this chapter  
  
Inuyasha: "Do you have to always say that?"  
  
LK: "Of course I do!! But then again now I have something even cuter then you!!"  
  
Small Inuyasha (who looks like the young Inuyasha except with black hair and dark blue eyes with the ears (he's gonna be handsome when he grows up) gives LK an angry look: "I'M NOT CUTE!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, LK: Now crouching down and admiring and petting his ears * squeaky, squeaky * "AAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
LK: Whose hands have been magnetically attached to C-Inuyasha's ears "Well let's get on with this chapter:"  
  
The Magic Karaoke Machine and the 'Osuwari' Square Dance  
  
Inuyasha: "Kar-e-o-ky?"  
  
Kagome: "KARAOKE!!!!! I luv Karaok-ing!!"  
  
LK: Hands Kagome the microphone "Good so you'll be up first!"  
  
Kagome: Looking through song selection "Cool I'll be singing to Vanessa Carlton's 'Ordinary Day.'"  
  
'Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just fell down a well  
  
Just a half-demon, just an, stupid half-demon dog but  
  
He was pinned to a tree and  
  
As I said 'Osuwari' (Inuyasha smashes to ground) for the first time  
  
I started to realize, that this is going to be the start of a very agonizing adventure  
  
And like something dirty, his breath reacked, and he said  
  
You stupid wench, let's go get the shards  
  
Don't you see that you're the most un-like Kikyo I've ever seen?  
  
(Inuyasha and others big eyes, this must be the result of one of their fights)  
  
The song continued being merciless until the end (I couldn't think of anymore words) and Kagome then walked past Inuyasha with her nose in to the sky.  
  
LK: "....okay... That was weird. Okay let's get back to the story now."  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kikyo: "Um, I really need to get rid of this dead corpse smell."  
  
Kikyo was now walking through the woods to the place she heard the music coming from.  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile... (We have a lot of meanwhiles don't we?)  
  
Buyo, the Obese Ninja cat had been summoned by LK because Miroku asked her THAT question.  
  
Miroku was being chased around while the others watched with big eyes except for LK who had a million veins popping on her.  
  
Buyo, the Obese Ninja cat started to slow down because well, he's obese. But then LK used her Divine Authoress Powers to give Buyo evil looking bat wings.  
  
So now Miroku was running away from the Shadow of Death Obese Ninja Cat, Buyo.  
  
(Can't you tell I need to get a life?)  
  
*************************  
  
Later after many scratches and many, many beatings on the head with a giant boomerang and the process of temporary turning Miroku's hair bright green, they were on their way again.  
  
Inuyasha: "What other acts of stupidity in this chapter beat that last scene?"  
  
LK: pondering "An 'Osuwari' square dancing contest?'  
  
Kagome: "Sounds like fun!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What do you mean fun???!!! I thought you were on my side not hers!!!!!!!!!!" Pointing at LK.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo: *starting to laugh*  
  
LK: I think it sounds great. Kagome if you will please sing the ho-down.  
  
Kagome: shadowy and evil looking "Okay."  
  
Inuyasha: Writing out his will on a scrap of paper  
  
Everyone takes their places except LK who has her camera and grinning mischievously. Kagome grabs her microphone.  
  
'Well take your partner round and round'  
  
Sango is pretending to barf because Miroku just grabbed her. And Kikyo just showed up and took Inuyasha and Kagome looked real mad just then.  
  
'Say 'Osuwari' and put him down'  
  
(Inuyasha falls very deeply because she said Osuwari VERY loud)  
  
'Make him eat the dirt when you say 'Osuwari'  
  
'And make him wish he'd never met Kagome'  
  
Then she starts to yell Osuwari into the microphone and the others gather around the 30 foot deep hole that Inuyasha is in.  
  
LK: "I'll throw down a rock to make sure he isn't dead" Reaches for a huge boulder.  
  
Voice from the hole: "NO!! I'M FINE JUST GET ME A ROPE!!!"  
  
Nobody moves  
  
Voice from the hole: "PLEASE?"  
  
Kagome hands over a rope from nowhere reluctantly.  
  
We lower the rope into the hole and start to pull Inuyasha out.  
  
But then Kouga shows up and scares the wits out of us by yelling 'Kagome' and causing us to drop the rope.  
  
Kouga: Holding Kagome now "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did!"  
  
LK: looks down hole "Looks like we got that part down."  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ "Why do I always have to suffer?"  
  
So while they started to pull up Inu-chan again, and while Kagome was trying to get out of Kouga's grip, LK remembered something.  
  
LK: "Do you think we'll get in trouble with Playstation for looking at that Gamecube"  
  
Everyone drops rope ...Again and Inuyasha starts to yell curses at us that we can't hear because we're afraid Playstation's biggest snitch will tell them .. Naraku.  
  
***********************  
  
C. Inuyasha: "Please, I could handle Playstation's lawyers anytime."  
  
LK: Who is scared out of her mind "You've never dealt with Playstation lawyers, it's like they were hired from heck!"  
  
C. Inuyasha: "Well then, you must be very familiar with them." A smirk on his face  
  
LK: Rises up with fire behind her and hits C. Inuyasha's head with a huge hammer.  
  
C. Inuyasha: @.@ "Wasn't that like a scene from 'Carrie?'  
  
You don't want the about the pain C. Inuyasha just felt just then.  
  
***************  
  
Please R&R and please give me any suggestions for karaoke songs that a majority of people would know. And any crazy ideas about any characters would be happily accepted!!! Especially for the new special appearances that we'll be having every now and again. ^-^ 


	3. The Playstation Lawyer Dinner Party Part...

Sorry about not updating in a while I've been busy with projects that I've had 6 weeks to work on but waited until the night it was due to actually work on it. But I got 92 outta 90 so BOUYA!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
Warning: This chapter is not meant for toaster use (Excel Saga)  
  
*******************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Playstation, so just get over it already (Although I wished I owned Inuyasha '.~)  
  
Inuyasha: "Well you said it again."  
  
LK: "Well" *now in a quiet voice * "I want to try to distract the Playstation lawyers because I don't think Myoga's letter will work."  
  
******************  
  
Flashback to Myoga writing apology letter to Playstation:  
  
Dear Playstation Evil bloodsucking lawyers,  
  
We would like to apologize to you for the stupidity that has befallen you for you to think that a Playstation 3 will stop the war Bush has set up to get the money for his new Jacuzzi for the White house(sorry guys I'm a democrat!). And I think you should just ...  
  
The letter goes on insulting Playstation because they took Myoga out of the Dark Cloud videogame.  
  
*******************  
  
C. Inuyasha: "I think that we should get some of that flea killing stuff that Kagome brought in the 5th episode. Then maybe we can get rid of him!"  
  
Inuyasha: "He is such a poser he totally took my look"  
  
C. Inuyasha + LK: *stare *  
  
Inuyasha: '_' "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
C. Inuyasha lunges at Inuyasha and then they start an all out battle in a cloud of smoke moving all around the field while LK just watches them.  
  
LK: "This might take a while, so onto the chapter:"  
  
'The Playstation Lawyer Dinner Party'  
  
********************  
  
LK runs into the guys panting because she has news of how their sponsorship with Playstation is going (they really don't want to lose all that money).  
  
Kagome: "So, how did it go?"  
  
LK: "Awful, the guy lawyers kept on wanting to see more..well..shots of women. And the woman lawyer wants to get a date with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru (who just popped up from nowhere) "Like that's going to happen." (Then disappears again)  
  
Inuyasha: "So what did you say?"  
  
LK: "Weellllll.."  
  
Kagome: "Come on, tell us."  
  
LK: "Weeelllll..."  
  
Miroku: "Yeah c'mon."  
  
LK: "Weellll.."  
  
Sango: "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!"  
  
Kirara: "Mew (yeah!)"  
  
LK: "Wellllll.."  
  
Inuyasha: "COULD YOU JUST GO ON AND TELL US ALREADY? I DON'T THINK THE READERS WOULD ENJOY READING A 10 PAGE CHAPTER ABOUT YOU SAYING 'WELLLL'!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LK: * in a rushed voice * "Fine, we have to throw them a dinner party to show them that we can accomplish something!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh, is that all? For a minute I thought you were gonna say that we had to be their man-slaves or something."  
  
LK: * looking at feet * "Well we do, if the meal isn't first class to them."  
  
Everyone: o.O "We're dead."  
  
LK: "Don't lose hope guys * smiles brightly *, I happen to be an excellent cook!!"  
  
Inuyasha: (pictures LK over a stove with a pan of something black and crispy while spuuing black smoke and her having a fire extinguisher and blowing the foam from the extinguisher into her face while Buyo is trying to climb up her back to get to the nuclear bacon)  
  
LK: "Well it's at my house so let's get going!!!"  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha: "Man, that airplane ride was long."  
  
Kagome: "Well what do you expect? We almost went half-way around the world!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well they should at least make some better snacks."  
  
Kagome: * in a sarcastic voice * "Like ramen noodles?"  
  
Inuyasha: * pondering * "Yeah, that'll be good. Glad I brought my own supply."  
  
Kagome starts to chew Inuyasha out because he just had to bring about 100 pounds worth of ramen noodles.  
  
LK: "Well let's fix this place up." * Takes out laptop from nowhere, types in something and small townhouse turns into a huge mansion with a fountain and about 18 acres of land. Dining room turns into fancy oak lining and tables and junk with china plates. All the girls are all of a sudden in dresses, and their hairs done. The guys get dosed in water to get rid of that outdoorsy smell. *  
  
LK: "Now I'll get to cooking dinner." * walks toward the kitchen *  
  
Others: o.o  
  
Miroku: "What was that for?" * looking at himself soaking wet * Then looks at Sango with a strapless dress on. Starts to hunch over, drooling madly, with little hearts in his eyes.*  
  
Sango: * hides behind Kagome * "Get him away from me."  
  
LK: * comes out later wiping her hands * "Well after the food's done, I guess we won't be missing anything."  
  
Inuyasha: "With such a big place don't you think it should have some servants or something?"  
  
LK: * smiles and claps hands * "Good idea!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well who are you going to get to do it? I don't think my brother will just pop up and volunteer for the job." * In a rather harsh voice *  
  
All of a sudden Sesshoumaru pops up and says in a very emotionless voice "I volunteer for the job Jaken will help out too ( * Jaken shows up "How in the world did we get here m'lord? ... m'lord? Are you okay? .. * points at the group * "You did this to Lord Sesshoumaru!!! I'm going to...(yells threats at us).*). Please tell me what to do."  
  
All of a sudden Fluffy-chan's eyes went back to normal and then he yelled at LK, "YOU STOP CONTROLING ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
LK: * bright eyes * "Please help, well lose our sponsorship with Playstation if you don't help out."  
  
Sesshoumaru: * considers the thought for a moment * "What's in it for me?"  
  
LK: "I'll announce to the few people who read my fanfic that you keep Rin because you are a very handsome, caring, cool guy."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Fine, but I want Inuyasha to suffer."  
  
LK: "Maybe. But for right now just....AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE FOOD'S BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looks to the kitchen which has just set off the fire alarm. LK runs in and then the fire stops. The others walk in to find a waterfall crying charcoaled faced LK in a pitch black kitchen which smells of burnt chicken and lost money from Playstation.  
  
LK: * still has anime tears flowing from her eyes * "What are we going to do?! I have no extra food and they'll be here.. * doorbell rings * OH MY GAWD!!!!!! THERE HERE, WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: "I'll go get the door, you guys decide what to do."  
  
LK: "WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo (hey he's finally in this fic!): "What are we going to do? Naraku, Kikiyo, Kouga and the Playstation Lawyers are here and we need to fix something in 20 minutes or less without a stove (intelligent little fox- demon-thingy).  
  
In the doorway a bright light and music going "Al-la-lo-ha" They all turn around (LK is still weeping) Inuyasha stood there with a chief's hat on and said in a very serious voice:  
  
"Do not worry, for I shall save you."  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
****************  
  
LK: "Well I guess that's sorta like a cliffhanger. But..."  
  
LK looks down at the fools who are still fighting in a smoke of dust. Then the dust clears and Inuyasha comes out victorious while pulling C. Inuyasha's hair and putting one foot on his back. And grinning idiotically.  
  
C. Inuyasha: @.@  
  
LK: * claps very slowly and sarcastically * "Good job Inuyasha, you just beat up a six year old half-demon, who you are twice as tall, as big, and as strong."  
  
Inuyasha: "Any victory should be gloated upon." * Still grinning *  
  
LK: "Well *sigh and rolled eyes * until our next action packed chapter, .. Bye.  
  
C. Inuyasha: still @_@  
  
*****************  
  
Please R&R, or else, I know where you live. 


	4. The Playstation Lawyer Dinner Party Part...

MHUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Five reviews!!!! I'm sooooooooo happy!!!! And just for that we shall continue the death-deifying part 2 of 'The Playstation Lawyer Dinner Party'!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
Not meant to be used as orthopedic devise  
  
******************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Excel Saga, and I do not really know how Playstatoin Lawyers act. I mean I bet you guys are 'great' (I still wish I owned Inuyasha '.~).  
  
******************  
  
Last time on 'Inu-Cam, Let the Insanity Begin' we......HOW RUDE OF YOU. HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ UP TO THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND EXPECT ME JUST TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED???!!! Well too bad.....I'm not telling you bad people. As for those who have already read this story, go ahead and enjoy. You should know where we are.  
  
*******************  
  
Everyone: O_O .. Then * laughs uncontrollably *  
  
Inuyasha: * now looking angry * with really fake French accent * "What, do you not believe I can do this, I happen to be a great cook."  
  
Everyone: *doubled over with laughter *  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine see where you get without me!!"  
  
Miroku: * trying to stop laughing * "Okay, okay, so what's your plan."  
  
Inuyasha: "We shall serve one of the finest foods in all the land," * holds up Ramen noodles. *  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Sango: "Don't you think they'll recognize Ramen noodles though?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Maybe, but just in case we'll give it a fancy French name to cover up any suspicion."  
  
Shippo: "Like what?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Um.......! Noodle al' la' Ramen!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: * anime fall (again)*  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
*The Playstation Lawyers (Naraku, Kikyo, & Kouga) are sitting at a large oak table listening to Kagome tell some really bad joke about a chicken and a cow. *  
  
Kagome: "And the Cow says to the chicken 'That's mooving!!'" * starts laughing uncontrollably *  
  
Vill * cough * Lawyers : * sweatdrop, all except for ....... WAIT THEY'RE TOO SERIOUS TO HAVE SWEATDROPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HATE, HATE, HATE!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Inuyasha: "Should be done in 10 minutes!!"  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
LK and Shippo are in the closet and LK is showing off her 'Seeing People's Thoughts Machine' (original isn't it?) and they are laughing madly.  
  
*************  
  
Later.  
  
LK and Shippo are using the SPT machine to see people's thoughts... (How wonderful)  
  
Kikyo's thoughts: 'I should give up this stupid job and stop trying to kill Inuyasha for no reason and become a runway model. I am a babe.'  
  
Naraku's thoughts: 'Kukukuku, I am such a good villain, no one can defeat me......hope that fat cat's not around though.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts: 'What would be the best way to torture Inuyasha? Um... Killing Kagome? ....No. I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Throwing him to his fan girls!!!!!!!!'  
  
Miroku's thoughts (oh boy): 'I wonder what Sango would look like in a th.. * LK shows up in his thoughts *  
  
LK's thoughts to Miroku: 'MIROKU!!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS A PG FANFIC AND WITH YOU ALWAYS BEING PERVERTED HOW CAN I DO THAT EXCEPT MY TAKING OUT YOUR PERVERTED BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?'  
  
Miroku: 'Oopps'  
  
Sango's thoughts: "....." * oh, sorry she's fallen asleep with her eyes open. *  
  
Okay enough of that  
  
*****************  
  
Later on after talking about how they could spice up the story a bit..... Inuyasha came in and put the bowl of 'Ramen al la Noodle' in front of the group.  
  
Inuyasha: "Bon appetite!!"  
  
LK: "Sure, right."  
  
Sesshoumaru: * sniffs it * "Um, it smells strangely familiar to .. *Looks over at Inuyasha who is gripping Teseigia and looking deadly * "Nevermind.."  
  
All of a sudden while enjoying the 'gourmet' meal and annoying Playstation Lawyer Secretary showed up.  
  
Secretary: "OKAY HERE'S MY IDEA!!!"  
  
Everyone: * holds ears while glaring at the annoying little secretary *  
  
Shippo: "Does he have to yell??!!"  
  
LK: "Yes, I wanted an excuse to use all capital letters!!"  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Secretary: "WE'RE GOING TO USE A CREATURE FROM AN ANIME SHOW CALLED EXCEL SAGA. THEY ARE LITTLE YELLOW THINGS THAT LOOK LIKE KIRO FROM CARD CAPTER SAKURA. AND BEST PART IS THAT WHEN YOU HIT, KICK, PUNCH, ECT. THEY'LL HAVE THESE UGLY MAN-LIKE FACES WITH BUSHY EYEBROWS AND A MUSTACH AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the room afterwards looked wind-blown and all the windows in the room and house were all shattered.  
  
The secretary pulled out this little yellow thing with a small scepter out.  
  
Puuchu: "Puuchu"  
  
He pulled out another Puuchu.  
  
Puuchu2: "Puuuuchuu" I don't know, but this is weird and that guy with the tail looks like a girl  
  
Sesshoumaru: "DIE!" * grabs the puchuu and then stops * "How can I understand this ... thing?"  
  
Kagome: "Well, if you look down here you can see that everything we say and o is written on this website called Fanfiction.net." * While pointing at the text you are looking at now *  
  
Inuyasha: * goes up to your screen (use you ~imagination~ okay?)* "You mean to say that there are people watching our every move right now and we don't even know about it?"  
  
LK: "Yep, and there are about a bizzilion others stories doing this to you right now" ^_^  
  
Miroku: * goes over to your screen * "Well if any babes want my number out there it's .... @_@"  
  
Sango: "Oh please" * she had just hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. *  
  
*******************  
  
Well anywaz, all turned out fine and now we'll end with a clip showing Miroku groping and getting slapped to the music of 'the Blue Danube' * use your ~imagination~ *  
  
Grope, grope, grope, grope, grope; slap, slap, slap slap; grope, grope, grope, grope, grope; slap, slap, slap, slap; (the exciting part as the music gets higher) grope, grope, grope, grope, grope, grope, grope, grope; slap, slap, slap; grope, grope, grope; slap, slap, boomerang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
Stupid I know. 


	5. The Chapter where Jaken gets tortured an...

Whoa! I'm finally updating!!!!! Yes, and I promise you'll be thoroughly disturbed by this chapter by none other then the groveling toad/alligator/pigeon server Jaken!!  
  
******  
  
'The Very Strange Karaoke Contest and the Immortal Jaken of Dark Destruction'  
  
Inuyasha: "Even though I hate your guts I guess its good you finally updated."  
  
LK: "Can I help it if I was on a two month writer's block?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh is that what evil, demented authoresses call flirting with guys these days?"  
  
LK: * blush * "Well, ...YEAH!!!!"  
  
Miroku: * pops out of nowhere and says in a teleprompter voice to all the girls watching this right now* "Well if you, yes I mean you, want to be flirted with and groped and to bear my child just call this hot-line: 1-800- BEAR-CHILD-NOW!!!  
  
All girls: * sweat drop * * then most go over to a phone and start dialing their fingers off*  
  
C. Inuyasha: "As if this fanfic could get anymore perverted."  
  
Sango: * mortified *  
  
LK: "Okay, while 'hot-lips' over there is answering the phone, let's talk about the quick-scheme way we're going to make money."  
  
Kagome: "But didn't we already solve the problem with the all-mighty Playstation Lawyers?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah, but we still need an extra $1000 to pay for the addition onto our trailers."  
  
Kagome: "OOOOOOohhhhhhhhh, so does that mean I'll finally get that sauna I've been wanting?"  
  
Miroku: "Yeah and maybe we can go in there, without the towels."  
  
Sango: * still mortified *  
  
Kagome: * to LK * "DO SOMETHING TO HIM NOW!!!!!"  
  
LK: * pulls out laptop, types in some words * "It is done."  
  
:: All of a sudden prayer beads are around Miroku's neck and he is trying desperately to get them off ::  
  
LK: "All you need now is the magic word!"  
  
Kagome: * stroking chin in concentration * "Well let's see, what is the magic word for Miroku?"  
  
Miroku: "I know! It's-"  
  
Kagome: * cuts him off * "I know!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
:: Miroku is smashed into the ground ::  
  
Sango: * un-mortified and then evilly grins * "He, he, he... PERVERT *smash* PERVERT *smash* PERVERT * smash * ECT."  
  
LK: Onto the chapter ..... please?"  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha: "How in the world did you drag us into a bar and get us into a FREAKIN' KAROKE CONTEST!!!!?????????"  
  
LK: * smiles innocently * "Well I am the evil, demented authoress."  
  
Kagome: "Come on Inu-sama. We'll finally get to hear your beautiful singing voice!"  
  
Miroku: * stifles laughter * "What singing voice? All he can do is howl!"  
  
Inuyasha: * glares at Miroku * "Pervert"  
  
:: Miroku smashes into the seat and onto the floor ::  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Kagome: "Well, you don't have to sing." * looks up onto stage * "Hey, what's that?"  
  
:: Jaken comes out the stage with a microphone in hand and clears throat ::  
  
Inuyasha: "WHAT'S THAT FREAKIN' TOAD DOING HERE??????!!!!!!! WHERE'S SESSHOMARU?!"  
  
:: Sesshomaru is over at another booth with Rin looking horrified up at the stage ( well not horrified, but he's showing an emotion of disbelief) ::  
  
Jaken: "I will be singing this song for my one and only love, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
:: Jaken starts singing:  
  
L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very, extra ordinary  
  
E is even more then anyone that you adore'  
  
Everyone: * mortified O_O *  
  
Sango: "That is just sick and wrong." *lip twitches *  
  
Kagome: "Even worse; he sounds good." * eyebrow twitch *  
  
Miroku: * covers mouth * "Oh dear gawd, where is the Bathroom?!!!!! I'm gonna' hurl!!"  
  
'And love is all that I can give to you  
  
Love is only just a game for two  
  
SO GET RID OF THAT LITTLE HUMAN BRAT LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!! DON'T TAKE YOUR LOVE AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: * gets up, goes over to the gang's table * "You, girl who follows my brother around; would you happen to have your arrows?"  
  
Kagome: * gets up and takes arrow out of quiver, strings it on bow, pulls back and hits Jaken directly in the heart *  
  
:: Jaken twitches, then stops moving, but after 30 seconds or so, a grubby little hand pulls the arrow out *  
  
Jaken: "I'M ALIVE!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Not for long!"  
  
:: Inuyasha takes Jaken to the kitchen and then stuffs him down the garbage disposal and then turns the switch on :;  
  
Jaken: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
:: Inuyasha opens cabinet doors below sink and gapes at what he sees; Jaken is a pile of gore but there are two little eyeballs that start to blink ::  
  
Kagome: * comes up behind him * "TO THE STAKE!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Later....  
  
:: Jaken is tied to a stake and is being covered in gasoline. Everybody from the Inuyasha cast is there with popcorn and with marshmallows on sticks so that when Jaken burns they'll have smores::  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo: * evilly grin and then light 5 matches and then tosses them at the tied up Jaken *  
  
:: Jaken burns while everybody is having fun having smores and we hear a very interesting conversation between Kagura and Kanna (who is TALKING!!)  
  
Kanna: "Yeah, you know, I had to take this job cause' papa said that if I didn't find a job in an anime show that he'd make me try out for a soap opera where I'm a boy who got surgery to become a girl at birth and then I find out from a maid, who's my mom, that my dad met in a bar one night." Kagura: "Yeah, well, I also had pressure into getting this job. Mister-I'm- too-important-to-wear-normal-clothes-so-I-wear-a-baboon-coat over there made me take this job also."  
  
Kanna: "We are totally unappreciated."  
  
Kagura: "Yeah I know."  
  
Inuyasha: "The zombie kid talks?"  
  
LK: "I don't know, but I just really wanted her to say something for once."  
  
Sango: "So are there anymore torture sessions?"  
  
LK: * looks over at the pile of ash with two eyeballs on top of it that are blinking * "Well, until that regenerates, I guess we could go find Kikiyo."  
  
*******  
  
Yeah, that's the chapter. Very boring I know, but I figured I better update.  
  
Um, I guess you click that button that says 'submit review' or you can click the imaginary button that says 'eat this fic' (I think you should go with the first one). 


	6. The Bank Robbery and the EVIL Furby from...

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!! Wait? Why am I happy about that?! I should be depressed, traumatized by that fact!!!!!!!  
  
I am back for another insanely insane chapter of Inu-cam!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: * Being glomped by LK* "Why me?"  
  
LK: "Because you're my lover boy ^-^"  
  
Inuyasha: O_O "Help me."  
  
Kagome: * Rushes in with arrows and readies one * "Get away from MY man LaprisKnight!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: * gulps* "I have two girls after me?"  
  
Kikyou: * appears with her stupid soul-sucky things (I know their actually called Shinidamachuu (that's a mouth full) * "No he's my man, I had him first!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Not her too! That makes THREE!!!!"  
  
Kikyou: * Glare *  
  
Miroku: "I wouldn't mind three...."  
  
Sango: "PERVERT!"  
  
:: Miroku smashes to the ground ::  
  
Sango: ^_^ "Remember Miroku, that's my word of the day, everyday"  
  
Miroku: "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Next thing you know I'll have a permanent slap mark on my face."  
  
LK: "Hey, not bad idea." * gets laptop out and then clicks in some junk and there behold on Miroku's face is a red slap mark *  
  
Miroku: "Why is everyone mean to ME?"  
  
Sango: "Because you're a pervert and I secretly love you! Wait no I don't!! YOU" * glares at LK whom is smirking evilly at her laptop *  
  
LK: "Well I figure everyone has to suffer."  
  
Kagome: "My arm's getting stiff holding this arrow."  
  
LK: * sigh * "Fine, I give up. But to torture Kagome, enter Kouga!"  
  
Kouga: "WHERE'S MY WOH-MAN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: *shaking head * "Oi, me head."  
  
:: Kouga starts to flirt with Kagome who is politely trying to keep him away ::  
  
Kouga: "But Kagome you're my woh-man!"  
  
Kagome: "But Kouga, my heart belongs to Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Is this some sort or alter universe or something??????!!!!!!!"  
  
LK: "Now to get rid of Kikyou, so we can carry on with the romantic junk!"  
  
:: A comet comes and explodes Kikyou and LK is at her laptop smiling evilly ::  
  
Sango: "I have a question, does this chapter have any meaning?"  
  
LK: "I dunno. Can any of you think of a quick-scheme way to get some cash?"  
  
Shippo: "Let's rob a bank!"  
  
:: Silence ::  
  
LK: "OKAY!!!! That sounds fun!"  
  
Shippo: "Yah! We're going to rob a bank!"  
  
Kagome: "But isn't that really hard?"  
  
LK: "Nope, all we need is some equipment and some 'Mission Impossible' theme music and......."  
  
Miroku: "Skin-tight, black, leather clothing."  
  
Sango: *hits Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu * "YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku: *smashes to ground * "Ouch."  
  
LK: "Okay, back to the romantic stuff real quick though." * Kouga gets hit by a flying Buyo in the head *  
  
Kouga: * temporarily dead *  
  
LK: "Okay, now Kagome's and Inuyasha's hearts can be together and we can rob a bank!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *blushing and sweatdropping *  
  
Sango: "American or Japanese?"  
  
LK: "Since I don't know any Japanese, I guess we'll go with American."  
  
Miroku: "TO WACHOVIA!!!!!!!!"  
  
*******  
  
Kagome: "I cannot believe we let Miroku pick out the clothing."  
  
Miroku: "Well, I look hot, you two look hot, Inuyasha's in a black kimono......"  
  
Inuyasha: "IT'S NOT A KIMONO IT'S A.......... kimono."  
  
Sango: "Be quiet Inuyasha, or else we'll be caught."  
  
Inuyasha: "Right."  
  
LK: "Well I got the rope, shall we do it?"  
  
Shippo: "Yeah!"  
  
LK: "Also know, I'm not responsible for any fatal injury or death."  
  
Everyone: * face fault *  
  
LK: * gets out boom-box and starts playing Mission Impossible * "Let's go."  
  
:: The gang starts crawling through a vent, over some robotic security guards, over a pool of molten lava, and a evil Furby of Death!::  
  
Miroku: "Not Furby!!!!!!"  
  
Sango: "Just be quiet, maybe it won't hear us."  
  
Furby: * sees them * "I'm going to kiillllll you!"  
  
Kagome: "RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "No way, it's just a Furby."  
  
Furby: "I'm going to kill your mommy with an axe!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well, okay, RUN AWAY!!!"  
  
Everyone: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * while running away *  
  
Miroku: "That Furby is following us."  
  
:: They stop to look for a moment. They're in a gray hallway with no windows or doors (kind of freaky) and there's no Furby behind them. But when they look ahead and then back behind them, Furby's there and he's got a gun::  
  
Furby: "I've got a gun." * picks it up and points it at them (how?) * "I'm going to shoot you now!"  
  
Kagome: "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME SICK VERSION OF A HORROR FILM?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
LK: "I know how we can get rid of Furby!" * picks up a pokeball * "Go Sumo- wrestler Buyo!!!!!!!!"  
  
:: Buyo appears out of the pokeball and is on it's hind legs with one of those white things on ::  
  
Buyo: * steps with the left paw then the right, while his fat jiggles and then runs towards the Furby and crushes it *  
  
Kagome: "I'm afraid of my cat now."  
  
:: Buyo gets up and the Furby is squished ::  
  
Furby: "I. Will. Return." *then 'dissappears through a floor trap and there's a crunching noise once he hit the bottom. *  
  
Miroku: "That has got to be the worst enemy we've ever faced."  
  
Inuyasha: "Worst then Naraku?"  
  
Miroku: "Naraku's strong, but the Furby was just pure evil."  
  
Sango: "To the vault!"  
  
:: The gang then arrives at the vault, Buyo smashes it open and to Shippo's great pleasure, it's not filled with money, but with candy ::  
  
*******  
  
Shippo: "Huh, I think I ate too much." * he's now fat *  
  
LK: *crying * "There's no money!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh well, at least we'll rot our teeth out."  
  
Kagome: "Why would a Wachovia have candy instead of money?"  
  
Miroku: "Well, I guess we went to the wrong building."  
  
Sango: "Dang."  
  
Kagome: "Well at least we found out that Inuyasha and me are supposed to be together and not that (insert bad name here) Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't get you." * to LK *  
  
LK: *smiles * "I know, I'm sick!"  
  
********  
  
Sorry, crappy ending, but hey, at least I updated. I'll try to update next week, so please stick with me!!!!!!!! 


	7. Use your head! : A Watermelon Smashing C...

Okay, how bout' this: I do own Inuyasha and I smother him with kisses everyday. Aren't you jealous? Okay, so I don't own him, but I toy around with his life.  
  
************  
  
C. Inuyasha: "I'MMMM BAAAACCCCCCK!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh great, the brat is back."  
  
Sango: "He is not a brat Inuyasha. You're just jealous because Kagome likes him better!"  
  
LK: "Well Kagome would like him better because that's her future son!"  
  
Kagome: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: * eyebrow twitch *  
  
Miroku: *elbows Inuyasha * "Good job, I never thought you would hit it off with Kagome"  
  
:: Inuyasha glares at Miroku and then hurts him seriously ::  
  
C. Inuyasha: "NO WAY IS THAT GUY MY DAD!!!!!! I WANT TO WITHDRAW FROM THIS FAMILY!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: "AND NO WAY IS THAT LITTLE BRAT MY SON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango: "You two should get along, you are father and son."  
  
C. Inuyasha and Inuyasha: "WE ARE NOT!!!!" *glares at each other * "SHUT UP! STOP THAT!!!!! FEH!!!!!!!"  
  
LK: "SHUT UP! THIS IS A HORRIBLE, ABSOLUTLY HORRIBLE BEGINNING!!!!! I OFFICALLY RESTART THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Miroku: "Well, we've thrown a dinner party, had a karaoke contest, and robbed a 'bank'. Now what?"  
  
Sango: "I don't know, maybe, please oh Kami-sama, she's run out of ideas."  
  
Kagome: "Shhh! She might hear you, playing Inuyasha's hair might not keep her occupied enough!"  
  
:: LK is putting pretty pink ribbons in Inuyasha's hair who looks disgusted and bored and is hugging him and calling him George ::  
  
Inuyasha: "Why can't you have an obsession with Miroku?"  
  
LK: "Miroku's nice but he doesn't have ears, and besides he's got a slap mark across his face. I don't want my children to have those."  
  
Miroku: * comes over and takes LK's hand * "You mean you'll bear my child?"  
  
LK: *smiles * "Let me put it this way: would you like to have a child with ME?"  
  
Miroku: * lets go with wide eyes and then gets some disinfectant for his hands and starts crying on Sango's shoulder *  
  
LK: "My thoughts exactly."  
  
Shippo: "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah, what's the most stupid thing you could make us do to make money?"  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT! *Inu smashes to ground* Don't give her any ideas!"  
  
LK: "Kagome, you're crusin' for a set of prayer beads."  
  
Kagome: "I mean sit * Inu smashes to ground again * Inuyasha, don't insult her ideas like that."  
  
Lk; "Exactly."  
  
Sango: *whispering to Miroku * "Have you got the feeling she's controlling our lives?"  
  
Miroku: *sob sob * "Yeah, she's just pure evil."  
  
LK: "More so then Naraku?"  
  
Miroku: *wide eyes at LK * "Y-y-y-yes."  
  
LK: * smiles * "Pervert."  
  
:: Miroku smashes to ground and Sango comes over to make sure he's okay ::  
  
Inuyasha: "She seems more evil then normal."  
  
Kagome: "Oh yeah." * gets a glare from LK * "I mean, SIT!" *Inuyasha smashes to ground *  
  
LK: *smirks evilly * "Okay, even though I'm not sure this will work and we probably won't get too much money for it, I'm entering you all in a contest."  
  
Inuyasha: "What kind of contest?"  
  
LK: *smiles * "A watermelon smashing contest!"  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Inuyasha: "No WAY am I doing something that stupid!"  
  
Kagome: "And what's the point of trying to make money anyway? I mean all I have to do is kiss Inuyasha and we each get like 3 million dollars each!"  
  
Sango: "Oh really.... Why haven't you done it yet Kagome?"  
  
Kagome: *blush * "I haven't felt like it and we've got a Watermelon Smashing Contest to get to!"  
  
Miroku: "To Kansas!"  
  
*******  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
Inuyasha: "What the heck are you talking about? We're IN Kansas!"  
  
Sango: "So what are we allowed to use to smash the watermelons?"  
  
Miroku: "I could use my 'Hand of Ultimate Doom!'"  
  
LK: "More like the hand that will cause you doom if you feel up on Sango again."  
  
Inuyasha: "Too late for that." * pointing at Miroku's hand which has been glued to Sango's bottom*  
  
Sango: * through gritted teeth * "PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash* PERVERT! *smash*  
  
Inuyasha: "Even though I find this highly amusing, how about you stop so we can finish the chapter and leave."  
  
Sango: "Fine."  
  
Miroku: *who's face is still in the ground, lifts up his index finger * "I second that."  
  
LK: "Oh, look who else is in the contest."  
  
:: Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were all lined up to be in the contest ::  
  
Announcer dude: "CONTESTANTS PLEASE LINE UP SO WE CAN START"  
  
Inuyasha: *covering ears * "Why do you have to have people who just yell?"  
  
LK: "Because I like typing in all caps."  
  
:: The gang lines up and LK gets out her Polaroid camera::  
  
LK: "I wouldn't miss this for Krispie Kreme donuts for only fifty cents a dozen.... though that sounds pretty good...."  
  
Announcer dude: "OUR FIRST CONTESTENT IS NARAKU BABOON CHEEKS!"  
  
:: Naraku goes up first and sicks his little bees on the watermelon and their stingers just get stuck in the melon and then they fly around carrying the melon and then they fall. ::  
  
Announcer dude: "VERY INTERESTING SHOW BY MR. CHEEKS, BUT SINCE HE DIDN'T ACCOMPLISH SMASHING THE WATERMELON HE IS DISQUALIFED! * Naraku gives the announcer dude the Bird and LK takes a picture and yells "Wait till I show this to Mrs. And Mr. Checks, Baboon!" * NEXT CONTESTANT KAGURA PLEASESAVEMEFROMTHISBABOONFREAK!"  
  
:: Kagura walks up and then uses her Dance of the Wind to slice the watermelon ::  
  
Announcer dude: "WELL, IT'S BROKEN UP..... BUT NOT SMASHED. DISQUALIFED!!"  
  
Kagura: "Why must I suffer? I so wanted to win!" * flies off on feather *  
  
Announcer dude: "NEXT UP IS JAKEN ROY MCKENSY!"  
  
Jaken: "FOR LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!" * takes staff and burninates watermelon *  
  
Announcer dude: "DISQUALIFIED FOR MELTING THE WATERMELON, NEXT!"  
  
Rin: * looks at huge watermelon and then at Sesshomaru * "Sesshoumaru-sama, could you help me? * chibi eyes *  
  
:: Sesshomaru uses his whip-thing to slice (and dice) the watermelon ::  
  
Announcer dude: "WHAT HAVE I SAID? IF IT'S NOT SQUASHED, IT'S DISQUALIFIED! DISQUALIFED!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Rin, cover your ears" * Rin covers her ears * "You *BEEP*"  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Announcer dude: "YOU INSULT ME?! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED TOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "Let's leave." * Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken leave *  
  
Kikyo: "Now it's time for me to show off my skills!"  
  
Announcer dude: "HOLD IT! ACCORDING TO YOUR HEALTH REPORT, YOU'RE MADE OF CLAY! DISQUALIFIED!"  
  
Kikyo: "There's no rule about not having to be made of dirt!" ((AN: I wanted for her to say she's made of dirt, hehehe))  
  
Announcer dude: "WELL, YOU ARE SO GET YOUR FAT BEHIND OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Kikyo: "I AM NOT FAT!"  
  
Kagome: "For once I agree with her, since I'm supposedly supposed to look just like her...... Actually I think she's fatter then me."  
  
:: Kikyo leaves with her soul-sucky things ::  
  
Announcer dude: "NEXT UP: KOGA LOOKA MCKENSY!"  
  
Koga: "DON'T CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!"  
  
Announcer dude: "GESSH, TEMPER, TEMPER"  
  
Kagome: "Does that mean Koga and Jaken are related? Discusting!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Well it sure explains a lot."  
  
:: Koga kicks the watermelon ::  
  
Announcer dude: "DISQUALIFIED FOR KICKING THE POOR WATERMELON AND FOR NOT BATHING IN OVER TWO WEEKS!"  
  
Koga: "HEY!!!! I bathed one week ago."  
  
Announcer dude: "WELL I'M UPWIND OF YOU AND TRUST ME, IT SMELLS LIKE TWO WEEKS! ANYWAY, KANNA IS UP!"  
  
:: Kanna sucked up the watermelon with her mirror ::  
  
Announcer dude: "YOU....... SUCKED UP THE WATERMELON...... DISQUALIFIED!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku: "Does he just disqualify people without any reason?"  
  
LK: "Yep, I made him that way ^_^"  
  
Sango: "Why?"  
  
LK: "Cause I like to see you guys get pissed ^_^"  
  
Everyone: "Oh."  
  
:: Miroku goes up and hits the watermelon with his staff ::  
  
Announcer dude: "YOU USED AN OUTSIDE OBJECT! DISQUALIFIED!"  
  
Miroku: "THERE'S NO RULE ABOUT THAT!"  
  
Announcer dude: "YOU'RE RIGHT....... BUT I CHANGED MY MIND TOO LATE! DISQUALIFIED!"  
  
Miroku: "Aren't the judges supposed to make the decisions?"  
  
Announcer dude: "THEY ARE! THEY'RE RIGHT OVER THERE!" * points to a bunch of little gnomes *  
  
Miroku: "Ooooooookay, Sango, it's your turn."  
  
:: Sango uses Hiraikotsu to smash the watermelon ::  
  
Announcer dude: "THE 'JUDGES' SAY THAT YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango: "WHAT?! I SMASHED THE PUMPKIN AND I DIDN'T BRAKE ANY RULES!"  
  
Announcer dude: "WELL THAT'S WHAT THE 'JUDGES' SAY SO........"  
  
:: Sango throws Hiraikotsu and takes off all the little clay gnome's heads ::  
  
Announcer dude: * sweatdrop * "FINE YOU'RE NOT DISQUALIFIED. BUT YOU ONLY GET A TWO OUT OF TEN!"  
  
Everyone: * cheers because someone finally didn't get disqualified *  
  
Inuyasha: "My turn!" * gets out Tetsusaiga and pretty much mutilates it *  
  
Announcer dude: "DISQUALIFIED FOR MUTILATING THE POOR WATERMELON!"  
  
Inuyasha: "YOU'RE GONNA KILL THE WATERMELON ANYWAY, SO WHAT'S THE POINT?!" * then stalks off *  
  
Kagome: "I know how we can win!"  
  
LK: "How?"  
  
Kagome: "Leave it to me!"  
  
:: Kagome goes up to the watermelon and puts her hands up in praying position in front of her face then takes her arms back to her side and then takes a deep breath and...... ::  
  
Miroku: "YEAH KAGOME! That's the sort of thing I want in a woman!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I had no idea she could do that" * thinking: 'She's kinda hot'  
  
:: Kagome lifts her head up out of the crushed watermelon smiling ::  
  
Announcer dude: "I - I - I CAN'T DISQUALIFY THAT........ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO *takes a breath * OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * passes out from lack of breath *  
  
Kagome: "We win!"  
  
LK: "Well we got the two hundred." * looks around because she has no idea what to do * "Soooooooooo, anybody want pocky?"  
  
Everyone: "POCKY!"  
  
*******  
  
:: So they ate pocky and everything was cool until they found out there has been a budget cut ::  
  
*******  
  
Woo-Who! I updated! Sorry if it was stupid but I got the idea from my cousin. Anywho, that's about it! 


End file.
